El Bosque Encantado
by SaraDragneel
Summary: Por un ataque a Hoshi Lucy y Sting fueron separados Sting es capturado... Lucy huyó al bosque... "¿Te atreves a descubrir la verdad?"
1. Chapter 1

Sinopsis

"La entrada del bosque, que encantado dicen que está, una vieja leyenda que nadie se atreve a comprobar

"Todo lo que veas será real desde hadas, ondinas y duendes también... hasta animales que hablan y murmuran tal vez...

"Muy pocos al bosque han podido entrar, solo aquellos con un corazón puro e inocente podrán libremente pasar...

"Aquellos que a la fuerza han de querer entrar, con un corazón sucio lleno de maldad por demonios y espíritus perseguidos serán, criaturas que protegen y cuidan el bosque sin más...

"Ojos y oídos todos tendrán vigilando tus pasos todos estarán...

"Problema tras problema tu camino impedirán, pero tu sigue adelante que ya casi llegas ya

"Al final del camino criaturas increíble podrás encontrar, que tu coraje y valentía reconocerán

"Con este reconocimiento un deseo te otorgaran, tú pide sabiamente, y veras si se realizara...

Este fue el tipo de historias con las que crecieron Lucy y Sting, historias de fantasía relacionadas con ese bosque, el bosque que rodea Hoshi

Ahora por un ataque a Hoshi Lucy y Sting fueron separados

Sting es capturado...

Lucy huyó al bosque...

"¿Te atreves a descubrir la verdad?"

...

Holo :3 Como (creo) se darán cuenta esta es mi primera historia (no me lancen tomates pliss)

Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima (ya veran porque) ademas sera un AU con un poco se OOC (gomen por eso -.-')

Si les gusto diganme en los comentarios si quieren que continúe

De pie, Saludan, ¡Aye Sir!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Era una hermosa noche de otoño en el pueblo de Hoshi.

Hoshi es un pequeño pueblo en medio del campo, bastante alejado del reino Crocus, formado mayormente de pequeñas familias, y gente muy amable

Regularmente en las noches de otoño, los habitantes de Hoshi se reúnen en la plaza central del pueblo y hacen una fogata, charlan, bailan y lo ancianos cuentan historias o leyendas

Makarov era el hombre mas viejo de la aldea, con 80 años aun era un hombre muy saludable, makarov fue uno de los hombre que ayudo a construir Hoshi junto con algunos de los otros ancianos hay presentes

—Oigan, mocosos—les llamo makarov desde su silla mecedora, todos lo niños pequeños, fueron hacia makarov; cuando el abuelo les llamaba solo significaba una cosa: Les contaría una historia, incluso algunos adultos se acercaron junto con los niño y se acomodamos alrededor del abuelo makarov—hoy les tengo una leyenda nueva que se llama: "La entrada del bosque"

— ¿La entrada del bosque?—pregunto Lucy, una hermosa niña de 7 años, rubia y con ojos chocolates; Vive junto con otros niños en la iglesia

—Si, es una vieja leyenda que se relaciona con este bosque

— ¿Más vieja que tu abuelo?—pregunto inocentemente Sting un niño de 7 años, rubio y de ojos azules, todos rieron con la pregunta del chico

—Oye, mocoso ten más respeto, además no estoy tan viejo—dijo susurrando esto ultimo—pero si, está leyenda lleva mas años que yo—al terminar de decir esto empezó a relatar la vieja leyenda

(-...-)

 _"La entrada del bosque...que encantado dicen que esta...una vieja leyenda que nadie se atreve comprobar_

 _"Todo lo que veas será real desde hadas, ondinas y duendes también...hasta animales que hablan y murmuran tal vez..._

 _"Muy pocos al bosque han podido entrar solos aquellos con un corazón puro e inocentes podrán libremente pasar..._

 _"Aquellos que a la fuerza han de querer entrar, con un corazón sucio lleno de maldad por demonios y espíritus perseguidos serán, criaturas que protegen y cuidan el bosque sin mas..._

 _"Ojos y oídos todos tendrán vigilando tus pasos todos estarán..._

 _"Problema tras problema tu camino impedirán, pero tu sigue adelante que ya casi llegas ya_

 _"Al final del camino criaturas_ _increíbles_ _podrás encontrar, que tu coraje y valentía reconocerán_

 _"Con este reconocimiento un deseo te_ _otorgarán_ _, tú pide sabiamente, y veras si se realizara..."_

(-...-)

Al terminar se oyeron las preguntas y exclamaciones de los niños "¿eso es verdad?" "increíble" "¿las hadas existen?" "yo quiero ir" "¿que es una ondina?"

—Abuelo eso es imposible, tales cosas no existen, además la gente del pueblo ya ha entrado muchas veces al bosque, y no han aparecido nada de lo que has mencionado—exclamo uno de los adultos

—Cierto abuelo, además ¿que comprueba que esas cosas existen?—apoyo otro

—Que comprueba que no existen—exclamo makarov, haru levanto la mano

—El hecho de no haberlos visto—dijo el pequeño, para su edad era bastante listo,

— ¿Y porque nunca podemos verlos abuelo?—ahora fue Lucy la que levanto la mano

—Por miedo—respondió makarov

— ¿miedo, porqué? nosotros no le haremos daño—dijo unos de los niños

—Lo se, pero ellos no lo saben...al igual que todo ser vivo ellos sienten temor...temor a lo nuevo y lo desconocido...temor a los humanos y a nuestro mundo

—Pero nosotros no somos malos...yo no soy malo—dijo Sting

—No...Pero hay muchas personas que son malas en este mundo, Sting, y que solo quieren hacer daño a los demás...—Sting se levanto de su lugar con una mirada determinada y empuñando su puño lo levanto a lo alto

—Entonces yo los protegeré y no dejare que nadie les haga daño—miro a makarov—así no tendrán miedo, abuelo—dijo entusiasmado

—Cierto, abuelo, así no tendrán miedo y podrán visitar el mundo humano—exclamo Lucy, también levantándose y con una mirada determinada le miro—nadie les ara daño, ¿verdad, Sting?—el susodicho asintió—por nuestro honor...

—...como guerreros—ambos se miraron, asintieron Y fueron hacia makarov

Apoyándose en una pierna, con la mano derecha sobre el corazón y la izquierda apoyada en suelo se arrodillaron ante él, recitando:

 _"Nosotros somos los guerreros de Hoshi_

 _Y con mano en pecho prometemos_

 _Que cuidaremos y protegeremos_

 _A las criaturas mágicas que viven en este bosque_

 _De todo aquél que daño les quieran hacer_

 _No importa si tenemos que dar nuestras vidas por ellos"_

Todos se quedaron en silencio, impactados, y es que unos niños, unos pequeños niños, estaban jurando proteger con su vida, criaturas que ni siquiera se sabia que existían

Pero para Lucy y Sting, esas criaturas, sí existían, ellos lo presentían, sentían que debían protegerlos sin importar que...

El rostro de makarov era todo un poema, reflejando en el alegría y un poco de tristeza

—Para un guerrero su palabra y dignidad es lo más importante…—dijo Lucy

—Es por eso que como los guerreros de Hoshi es nuestro deber cumplir nuestra palabra...—exclamo Sting

—Sin importar que...—dijeron al unísono

El silencio reino por unos segundos mas hasta que este fue roto por un aplauso y a este se le unieron muchos mas, además de unos cuantos silbidos y exclamaciones, Sting y Lucy se sorprendieron

—Levántense valientes guerreros—exclamo makarov, los susodichos lentamente lo hicieron—saben lo que esas palabras conllevan, ¿verdad?—ellos asintieron, sin dudar—bien...entonces esa será su misión...tendrán que proteger a las criaturas que habitan en este bosque—ellos asintieron con entusiasmo e hicieron una breve reverencia

—Claro que si abuelo-las personas entusiasmadas aplaudieron, pero no duro mucho porque makarov al levantar su mano les callo

—Una cosa mas...ustedes son los guerreros de Hoshi ¿verdad?—asintieron con un poco de duda—entonces...también tienen que protegernos a nosotros...a vuestro pueblo

—Cierto, como vuestro pueblo de origen—exclamaron, ambos voltearon hacia las personas, llevándose una grata sorpresa, todos le sonreían y animaban

 _"Serán unos grandes guerreros" "Los mejores" "Estamos en sus manos ¿he?" "Les encargamos el pueblo"_

—No se preocupen los protegeremos—dijo Lucy y miro a Sting— ¿verdad?—este asintió

—A todos...

—Yo también quiero ser un guerrero—exclamo Haru acercándose a los tres—quiero proteger Hoshi

—Yo también—dijo una pequeña, Hinamori, levantándose

—Y yo—dijo otro pequeño, levantándose

—Yo también—dijo una niña

Y así niños y niñas por igual se levantaron exclamando sin dudar un "yo también" "yo igual" "y yo"

—Así que todos quieren ser guerreros—les dijo el viejo, todos asintieron— ¿porque?

—Porque queremos protegerlos...

—A nuestras familias...

—Nuestros amigo...

—Nuestros pueblo...

—Nuestro hogar...

Los adultos y makarov estaban orgullos...orgullosos de ver a sus hijos luchar por aquellos que tanto aman, sin dudar, sin vacilar...reafirmando aquellos lazos que les unen... orgullosos de su propia decisión

—Bien...-le miro a todos y cada uno atentamente, analizándolos, evaluando su expresión determinada y asintió satisfecho—mañana empieza el entrenamiento—el pequeño hombre se levanto en su propio asiento y se puso firme—les entrenare yo mismo, pero no se ilusionen, no se las pondré fácil…si quieren ser los mejores y mas fuertes deben trabajar duro para conseguirlo…el camino fácil no existe ¿¡Entendieron!?

—¡SI!

—Bien…ahora vallan a descansar, mañana será un día difícil…los quiero a todos aquí al salir el sol…pueden irse

Poco a poco la plaza se fue despejando algunos se iban junto a sus padres otros juntos con sus hermanos y/o amigos

Los niños que viven en la iglesia se fueron junto a Mirajane, una de las encargada de cuidarlos, y entusiasmados le contaban lo sucedido

Esa noche nadie pudo dormir, todos estaban entusiasmados, se harían muy fuertes...ya además tenían un poco de curiosidad ¿como le aria el abuelo makarov para entrenarlos? el abuelo era bastante pequeño, esta era la pregunta de muchos

Y con esa y más preguntas amaneció, y como dijo makarov todos los niños estaban reunidos apenas salió el sol, todos estaban organizados en 6 filas en frente de makarov, este se encontraba encima de una mesa

—Buenos días, ¡mocosos!

—¡Buenos días!

—Desde hoy empieza su entrenamiento, quiero que estén todos aquí al amanecer, todos los días, y al que llegue tarde... le pondré un castigo ¿¡Entendieron!?

—¡Si, Abuelo!

—¡Desde hoy ya no soy su abuelo, soy su maestro!

—¡Si, maestro!

...

Holo :3 Bien este es el comienzo de esta hermosa (cofmentiracof) historia, por ahora estoy trabajando en el segundo capitulo asi que tenganme paciencia plisss -.-'

Si les gusto y quieren que continúe diganmelo en los comentarios :3

De pie, Saluden, ¡Aye sir!


End file.
